1. Field of the Invention
Self applicators for livestock insecticide have been known for decades. An early generation of self applicators took the form of “oilers” where a liquid insecticide in an oil base was applied to an absorbent material and domestic livestock would rub against the device to obtain the benefit of reducing the number of insecticides on the animal.
2. Description of Related Art
More recently, self applicators have taken the form of dust bags in which powder insecticide is placed and the dust bag will discharge the powder insecticide when an animal rubs against it. There are numerous advantages to the powdered insecticide including it is easier to protect against weather, it is safer to handle, and needs replenishing less frequently than the older “oilers.”